


New Ground

by oceanicflights



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Newtina, F/M, Strangers to Lovers, more tags will appear as the story continues, newtina au, takes place during the American Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicflights/pseuds/oceanicflights
Summary: In 1775, Newt and Theseus Scamander are sent to New York to help prevent a possible rebellion from the Wizarding community in the colonies, and Newt couldn't be less thrilled about it. Meanwhile, New Yorker Tina Goldstein is struggling to make ends meet while worrying about her younger sister running off to join some supposed protest against the Ministry of Magic. When Newt and Tina meet one evening, they secretly agree to help the other whatever ways they can. As feelings begin to form between the two, the threat of war in the magical community grows stronger, and it might be too much to handle.





	1. Can't Say No to This

**Author's Note:**

> New story! So this story does take place during the American Revolution, though I don't think it will always be 100% historically accurate I will try to keep it as accurate as possible. As this is an AU, I have also changed a few characters jobs - you should see what I mean in chapter 1. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Huge thanks to ravenpuff1956 for beta-ing!

_1775 - London, British Ministry of Magic_

It was another tiring day at the Ministry of Magic, and Newt wanted nothing more than to get back to his home so he could care for his creatures. He disliked leaving them alone for so long during the day, yet he had to keep a job so he could have some kind of income. At least his job involved researching magical beasts for the Ministry, so he didn’t completely hate the work he did. 

Though it was days like today, when the hours ran long and Newt had to stay even later than usual due to some incident or another, that he was glad he had found an assistant of sorts, Bunty, who was willing to stay with the creatures during the day. He paid her under the table for her assistance, and she kept his secret. 

There were very few who knew about his menagerie. Most would frown upon having what they considered to be dangerous beasts in their home...to Newt, it was almost a comfort. He never felt lonely knowing they were there with him, and he always had something he could do to occupy his time. To most they were dangerous and vile beasts, but to Newt they were the sweetest, kindest creatures he could possibly know. 

Newt, finally reaching a stopping point in his work, was about to head out for the day when his brother stopped him. _‘Just what I needed to make this day even better,’_ he thought, sighing. Theseus always knew when to make an appearance, didn’t he?

“Newton, the Minister wants to speak with us both,” Theseus said, “He said it’s urgent. Sorry but you’ll have to stick around a bit longer.” 

“Are you sure he doesn’t just want to speak with you?” Newt asked. Why would the Minister want to talk to him? He never had before...no, it was always just Theseus who got the honor of working directly under him for whatever task he was assigned. “Surely there’s nothing I could possibly help him with.” 

“He was quite adamant that you’re there as well. I believe he as a new assignment for the two of us. There’s been rumors of him assembling a team to send to the colonies, maybe he’ll be sending us.” the older Scamander let out a laugh, “Though I’m sure he’d only want to send the best of those trained for combat, so I’m not sure why he’d ask for you. You’ve never even truly won an argument with another person.” 

Newt ignored his brother’s comments and walked past him. Could Theseus ever go an entire day without insulting him somehow? The two walked to the Ministers office mostly in silence, with the occasional comment from Theseus. 

“Minister,” Newt said as they got to the office, “You wished to see us?” 

“Ah, yes. Come in.” Dumbledore responded, motioning them inside, “I’ll skip the pleasantries and get right to the point. I’m sure you’ve both heard about the rebellion the Muggles have been starting in the colonies?” 

Both brothers nodded, though Theseus looked much happier with this question than Newt. Newt was more worried; was Theseus right earlier? Were they about to get sent to America? Surely not...

“We’ve been lucky enough to keep the wizarding community there under control,” Dumbledore continued, “and we’d like to keep it that way for as long as possible. I’ll be sending a team over to help manage the situation there, or rather prevent one from arising, and you two will be part of it.”

Newts mind started racing. It was true, he was being sent to the colonies. But what about his creatures? Could he expect Bunty to watch his creatures for however long he’d be gone with no help? And...why him? 

“Not to be disrespectful, sir,” Newt started, “But why send me? I’m not an Auror, nor have I ever had any experience with anything this would entail. Surely I could be of more use here?”

The Minister gave him a smile, a slight twinkle in his eye, “I’ve made my decision, Newton. Besides, I’m sure your expertise will come in handy. There’s sure to be a beast or two that we haven’t recorded here. I can’t think of anything else better suited to properly study them when they’re found.”

There was no arguing it, he had to go. 

“Isn’t this amazing?” Theseus asked Newt as they walked out of the office, though it was more of a statement than a question. “Hand picked by Dumbledore to keep the peace in New York.” 

“I don’t see how us being there will stop anything. Hasn’t the Muggle government sent soldiers? It hasn’t stopped anything. Encouraged it, maybe.”

“Yes but the difference is that we aren’t having major problems with our subjects yet,” Theseus shook his head, “Our assignment is to make sure we don’t have any issues with them. Remind them that they’re better off with us managing them.” 

“I still don’t see—” 

Newt was cut off, “It’s your first big assignment, Newton, don’t question it. Be glad you’ve been trusted with it.”

***

_1775 - New York City, Goldstein home_

Looking through the remaining money she had, Tina Goldstein frowned. “Queenie?” she called out, “Did you take some of our savings?”

“I had a few things to buy,” a voice called back, “We still have plenty, though. I made sure we would.” 

Tina stepped out of the shared bedroom in their small home to properly talk with her younger sister, “We barely have enough to make it through the week. You know I don’t make that much...if you want to frivolously spend money, then you also need to start working.”

“I don’t need to work!” Queenie shot back, “And you shouldn’t either. Though we’d have plenty if they’d stop with all these taxes.”

“The taxes are necessary. Money is needed to make things work and function, and the government needs it too. As do we, so I have to work.”

“You should start looking for a husband, you know. A husband should be providing for you.” 

Tina hid her eye roll, “And then what would you do? Live with us? I’m the one providing for you! Besides, I don’t need a husband. And nobody fancies me anyways.”

“Oh,” Queenie now smiled, “I think that Tolliver fella might. The way he looks at you…”

“Queenie!”

The younger sister stopped briefly, before bringing up another point. “You know the No-Maj’s are starting to rebel against the taxes their king is putting on them. Maybe we should do the same. We could free ourselves from the British Ministry.”

Tina gasped, “Don’t talk like that! The Minister is quite fair, especially compared to the No-Maj king. We have nothing to rebel against.”

“But they have no clue what it’s like here. Wouldn’t it make more sense if the people who live here ran how things work? Made our laws?”

“Things are just fine how they are. Don’t even mention going against the Ministry!”

“All I’m saying is that the people here helped the British win their war, and the No-Maj tax got raised in thanks. What if the Minister starts raising ours more? We already are expected to pay a decent amount of the No-Maj ones.”

“The Minister wouldn’t do that to us,” Tina argued. What had gotten into Queenie’s head?

“I heard he’s sending Aurors soon. You know, to make sure we don’t start protesting against him. If that’s true, then shouldn’t we worry that he’s planning something for us soon? Something he expects us to protest?”

Tina shook her head, “A few crazy witches and wizards might try to protest alongside the No-Majs. I don’t see the issue in the Minister making sure it doesn’t get out of hand. If Dumbledore is sending Aurors, it’s to keep us safe, not to somehow punish us for something we haven’t done.” 

Queenie stood up, “I’m just sayin’, Teen, I think a new time might be coming...one where we want our freedom too. I hope you don’t pick the wrong side.” she went to walk out of the house. They always did this to signal that they were done with whatever argument was happening at the time. 

“And I hope,” Tina called after her, “That you don’t pick the wrong side, should anything happen. Don’t get yourself in trouble based on rumors!”


	2. In New York You Can be a New Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to ravenpuff1956 for being my beta!

The trip to New York was annoyingly long, and Newt wanted nothing more than to be on actual land again. He was relieved when they finally docked in New York, maybe now he’d finally be able to get some time away from Theseus. 

Just spending a short amount of time with his older brother was enough to drive him crazy, and being stuck on a ship with him did not help the matter. He was always right there. Even as they disembarked, Theseus apparently still felt the need to make jabs at his younger brother every few minutes. Newt tried his best to keep his cool, tried to ignore it all. He held his suitcase close to him, thinking about the few small creatures he had managed to hide in the magically-widened case. 

Theseus didn’t know about this, nobody did, and Newt was hoping to keep it that way. He would keep it on the “muggle worthy” part of the case unless he needed to tend to the few creatures in there, where he would then open it up to the make-shift menagerie within. He knew it was probably reckless to bring them along, but he couldn’t stand the thought of being away from them. 

“Newt, come on, lighten up a little. Nobody is looking over your shoulder here,” Theseus said as they continued making their way down the street. “Maybe you need a bit of a stress reliever? When was the last time you were with a woman?” he laughed, “Maybe that’s what you need.” 

Newt didn’t laugh along, rather tensed up more. _‘What I need is for you to leave me alone for five minutes,’_ he thought, wanting nothing more than to say it aloud. He thought his silence would be enough to let Theseus know he wasn’t in the mood to chat...could he really not take a hint? 

“What about her,” Theseus continued talking, pointing to a tall, pale woman with short dark hair. “She’s plain, not extremely pretty, certainly she’d take you up on your offer. After all, you’re here as a British soldier. Any lady will find that impressive.” 

Glancing over at the woman his older brother had pointed out, Newt noted that she was actually quite beautiful. What did Theseus mean she wasn’t pretty? “I don’t find her to be plain; I’m sure she has a suitor already.” he finally gave in and spoke to his brother. “And you shouldn’t be looking at other ladies, as I recall you have one back home in London, do you not?” 

“I’m not married. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I’m a single man, away to stop an uprising...plenty of soldiers take on affairs. Besides, I was saying that you should approach her, not me.” he looked back at the woman, who was staring at a copy of the newsprint. “But I’m completely willing to get the conversation started.” before Newt had the chance to protest, his brother had already started walking in her direction. 

*** 

Tina had just wanted to go out for a walk. Get out of the house, get some fresh air...maybe see if she couldn’t hear any rumors about a possible rebellion. If something was being planned as Queenie said, she wanted to know. Surely the news of some big protest would be major talk around town…

She stopped when she passed a newsprint stand, glancing over the headlines. Was there anything that could indicate something was askew? 

“Excuse me, ma’am,” a male voice said from behind her, “You’ll have to buy that paper if you want to read it.” Tina turned to face the person speaking to her. 

There were two men, both appearing to be wearing uniforms. Were they soldiers? One looked like he fit the role, and she assumed this is the one who spoke to her. The other looked...almost apologetic? He didn’t say anything but rather gave her a look that conveyed he wanted no part in what the other was doing. 

“I’m sorry,” Tina said, “I was just trying to decide if I wanted a copy or not.” It was a lie, but she didn’t feel like explaining what she was looking for. She tried to continue walking, but the man blocked her way. 

“I don’t believe we were done talking. Now,” he looking over to the other soldier, the one who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there, “My brother here has just finished a long journey over here, and thinks you’re just what he needs to...recover from it.” 

Tina’s facial expression morphed into one of near horror. What was this man suggesting? She looked to the supposed brother, who also now looked mortified, she noticed.

“Theseus!” he finally spoke, “That is...not true! Don’t say things like that!” he turned his attention to Tina, “I apologize for my brother. He speaks without thinking sometimes. You’re free to go.” 

She looked between the brothers for a second before turning around, walking back in the direction she originally came from. What was all that about...what had just happened? Had this man really just asked her to service his brother? 

“Theseus, we’re only here to make sure wizards aren’t planning a rebellion,” Tina could’ve sworn she heard this being whispered as she turned...were they Ministry officials? Had she misheard?

“We don’t know she wasn’t a witch,” the one named Theseus replied, “Come on Newt, lighten up a little.”

“Even if she is a witch,” Newt responded, not knowing the woman in question was still trying to listen, “She was reading a headline. That’s all. We’re not here to enforce muggle law, don’t act all high and mighty. We don’t have the power to arrest random muggles for no good reason.” 

She wanted to stay and try to hear what more the two brothers would say, but instead wandered back home. Maybe it was true, maybe the Ministry had sent wizards to help keep the community in New York running as it should. Surely any protest that could have been in the planning process would get shut down now? 

“That was a quick walk,” Queenie said as Tina walked back into their home, “Usually you stay out a lot later.” 

“I had a bit of a run in with some British soldiers,” Tina answered, “Or...wizards? I’m not really sure who they were, but they got upset with me for looking at a news headline I hadn’t purchased. Decided it would just be easier to head on home.” 

“You got in trouble for looking at a paper?” 

“I wouldn’t say I got in trouble.” 

Queenie shook her head, “Sounds like you did. Thank goodness you didn’t try and argue with them, you might’ve been arrested! Those British are no good, I’m telling you! And you said they were wizards? That means they really don’t trust us!” 

“Queenie I think you’re looking too much into this. They want to keep us safe. Preventing some sort of rebellion, or protest or...or whatever you’re calling it, is exactly what we need! Please open your eyes just a little to see that!” 

“Well, I think you’re the one who needs to open your eyes! I’ll tell you again and again until it gets through that head of yours, the Ministry is no good!” 

Tina was tired of this argument. It happened more days that it didn’t, and it was getting old. It was the same old thing over and over again, both repeating the same points. Was it ever going to end? It didn’t feel like it would. 

“What would Ma and Pa say if they found out you were saying these things?” Tina said, regretting it almost instantly. Bringing up their parents in arguments was something the two silently agreed to never do - it was too much of a low blow. Having lost them when the pair was still young, it was better to not bring them up. 

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t know,” Queenie snapped back, “I never had the chance to get to know them like you did. You seem to know everything, don’t you? Then please enlighten me on how our deceased parents would feel about me having my own opinions!” this outburst was uncharacteristic of the legilimens, but Tina knew she had brought it upon herself. 

“I didn’t mean it like that Queenie,” Tina tried to fix her mistake, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. But surely you understand why you can’t just-”

Queenie cut her off, “No, I’m sorry but I don't understand. I know you think the Ministry is so great and wonderful and doing what’s best for us, but I feel differently. I’m allowed to have my own opinions, no matter how much you try to keep me from that. I’m a grown woman, Teenie, and I want you to start treating me like one!” 

This hurt Tina to hear. All she wanted to do was keep her baby sister safe, but now it seemed all it did was make her resent Tina. Had she really screwed up that badly? 

“Queenie…” Tina tried to reason, but was cut off yet again. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” the younger Goldstein stormed towards the door, “I’m going out, I...I’m not sure I’ll be coming back tonight. I need to get away from you and your stupid stubborn head!” 

Yet again, Tina was left alone in her home after Queenie stormed out, but this time she wished she hadn’t said what she had. “I’ll fix it whenever she comes home…” Tina sighed, hoping she’d actually be able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!


	3. Not Throwing Away My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ravenpuff1956 for beta-ing!

The two Scamander brothers had been in New York for what felt like ages now, though in reality it had only been a few months. Newt didn’t imagine they’d be there much longer, seeing as there had really been no issues with the wizarding community in America. He had heard more rumors about things going astray back in England, if he were being honest. An old enemy of Minister Dumbledore, known as Grindelwald, seemed to be making headlines there recently. As much as Newt didn’t want there to be any issues on either side of the ocean, he hoped this was true and they would be sent back home to help there, especially when a letter arrived for Theseus from the Ministry. 

“Well?” Newt asked as his brother read, “What have they said?” 

Theseus frowned, “It appears the situation in London is getting worse. They might want me to go back to help there instead of here.” 

“Things are getting worse? What does that mean?” 

“There’s been…” Theseus paused for a second, trying to figure out his words, “attempts at a change in power within the Ministry. Dumbledore is standing his ground, and of course has a big team behind him, but he needs more support. Without it, he might not be able to hold Grindelwald off for much longer.” 

Newt tried not to show excitement as he asked his next question, “When do we go back then?” 

“You don’t, but I might have to sometime within the next few weeks according to this. They still want forces here in New York, and you’re part of the team the Ministry wants to stay. Dumbledore seems to trust that you can handle things on your own without me, if need be.” his older brother laughed, “If that happens, try not to screw anything up, okay? It would really be your chance to prove yourself.” 

“Prove myself how? He seemed to already think I was fully capable of doing an Auror’s job. Why else would I be here right now?” 

“Precisely!” Theseus exclaimed, “You’re not an Auror, you just work with beasts. If you do well here, maybe you’ll be inducted as one. It would be a huge career jump for you.” 

“I happen to like my job,” Newt mumbled, “Not that you’d know anything about what I do.” 

This seemed to go right over the older Scamander’s head, as he continued on talking, “I think Dumbledore really trusts me, he must if he wants me there to help protect him. I wonder who else he’s asked.”

_‘If things are getting to the point the Minister feels the need to have bodyguards,’_ Newt thought, _‘I wonder how bad things really are there. Is Grindelwald really about to take power? Could it be possible?’_

***

Tina set the platter of teacups down on the table before turning to leave, trying her best to not interrupt the meeting that was taking place in the room. While she was supposed to just step in, set down the refreshments and leave...she couldn’t help but linger at the door a bit as she left, trying to listen to what the men in the room were discussing. 

“Well, I think we shouldn’t have to answer to Dumbledore, or anyone in Britain for that matter!” one of the men said, “It’s not like they listen to anything we say anyways.” 

“Though they haven’t been unfair like the No-Maj government,” another replied, “There have been some silly things tossed about, but nothing that serious. As I see it, the Ministry is doing what it needs to make sure we’re all safe.” 

“Including sending their own Aurors to watch us?” this voice Tina recognized as Achilles Tolliver said, “They don’t trust us at all. This is ridiculous, and I don’t think we should stand for this any more. Why should we put up with this?” 

There was a chorus of agreeing voices, and Tina quickly walked away. Were they really considering...rebelling against the Ministry? Was everyone losing their minds? 

_‘I should tell the Ministry,’_ she thought, _‘I should write to Dumbledore...no, he’ll never see it. What about the people they sent here? Maybe if I could find them and warn them, they can settle this before it gets out of hand…’_

Tina spent the rest of her shift thinking about what she had heard, and what she could possibly do to stop it. _‘Can I really stop an entire rebellion?’_ the thought started eating away at her, _‘Why would they bother listening to me anyways, I don’t have any proof to back it up.’_

Leaving work, Tina decided she needed to walk for a bit before heading home. Going home meant dealing with Queenie, and recently the two sisters hadn’t been able to be in the same room for longer than five minutes before an argument broke out. Sometimes it was over the rising tension in the government, but mostly it was trivial things now. 

Queenie would spend money without consulting Tina first, making Tina angry that they now had to cut down on buying things they actually need. If any mess was left by either sister, the other would end up shouting at the other. It was little things like this that kept the Goldstein’s at each others throats now, and Tina wasn’t sure she wanted to deal with that right now. 

Every time Tina went on these walks, she thought back to the time she ran into the British wizards. She wondered if they were still in New York, or if they had been called back to England. If they were still in New York, maybe she could draw their attention out somehow, talk to them about what she had overheard at work…

A crashing sound snapped her back out of her thoughts, and she instinctively went for her wand. It was decently dark out, and Tina wondered if she should just turn around and walk back the way she came. Against her better judgement, she continued walking forward. 

_“Lumos,”_ she whispered, the end of her wand lighting up her path. She turned a corner, both hoping to see someone and being worried that she would, but saw nothing. Instead, she felt something crawl over her feet. 

Looking down, she saw a strange creature sitting on her shoe. It was furry, black, and...was it stuffing jewelry somewhere…? Another figure suddenly appeared, this time it was a person, and stopped before running into her. 

As the man got closer, she was shocked to see a face she recognized. One of the British soldiers, the apologetic one, quickly swooped down and picked up the strange creature at her feet. 

“Are you mad?” he asked, out of breath, “Put your wand away, you should know they aren’t allowed out in public! What if a muggle saw you?” 

Tina knew she should’ve addressed his concern, after all he technically had the power to arrest her, but instead all she could do was ask, “What is that thing?” 

The soldier in turn ignored her question, stuffing the creature in his coat, “Never mind that. You shouldn’t be out this late. I’ll be escorting you home.” Not wanting to test her luck and risk upsetting him, she nodded and turned to walk towards her home. 

“Sir, you work for the Ministry, right?” she asked. Maybe this was the perfect situation to be in, so she could tell someone. 

“I do.” 

“I think you should know there’s been rumors about a rebellion. People here want to be free of the Ministry, and Dumbledore…” 

“That’s why we’re here, ma’am.” 

“I understand but--” 

He cut her off, “We’re aware of the situation. That’s why we’re here. Thank you for your concern, but it’s being handled.” 

Tina hesitated, unsure if she should ask her next question. It had been a few days since she had heard a different rumor, one she doubted was true, but...what if it was? “Have you heard of a...Gellert Grindelwald, I think it is? Causing trouble at the Ministry? I think he might be trying to start up trouble…” 

She was waved off again, though she could hear the sudden worry in his tone, “Like I said miss, we’re listening and keeping track of everything. If anyone knows what’s going on over in London, it’s us.” 

The rest of the walk was in silence, and she was relieved when they finally reached her home, “Thank you Mr…” she paused, realizing she didn’t even know his name. 

“Scamander,” he said, “And it’s my job to make sure the witches and wizards here are safe. No need to thank me.” 

“Is there any way I can help you, Mr. Scamander?” she blurted out without thinking, “Help the Ministry? I just...I hate feeling so helpless, like I can’t do anything about this whole mess.”

“I’m not entirely sure there is, I don’t know of anything you could do.” 

“What if I keep listening to the others? Report any rumors or anything like that? I could keep in touch and let you know of anything and everything I hear regarding a rebellion.” 

He thought for a second, “Be an informant, you mean?” 

Tina nodded, “Yes. Is there any way I could regularly find you, or contact you?” 

“I’ve been in the same area you found me tonight every night around the same time. If you wish to tell me something, that’s where you’ll find me.” 

Nodding, Tina went to walk inside her home, “I will. By the way, my name is Tina...Tina Goldstein. For reference, if you need it.” 

“Newt Scamander,” Newt said, “Perhaps I’ll see you again, then.” with that, he turned and walked away. As he walked, Newt thought about what the woman had just offered. Would an informant be a good idea? Would it speed up the process of him being able to go back home somehow? After all...they’d have a bit of inside information. It was worth a try, wasn’t it? 

_'I guess I’ll see whatever information this Tina person can give me,'_ he thought, _'I guess I have to report that there are definitely rumors going around about rebellion now…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up, the semester is really starting to hit hard!   
Regardless, let me know what you think!   
Find me on tumblr @newsalamandertina if you want!


	4. Your Obedient Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit everywhere so I apologize, hopefully it makes sense!

The office was decently crowded as it was filled with guarding Auror’s, the man whose office it was, and a few Auror’s who were simply talking to the man. Dumbledore had been trying to downsize the number of guards around him, which seemed to be growing everyday. He knew his staff was concerned after the most recent attempted attack from Grindelwald, but he didn’t find all the precautions to be necessary. 

“Minister,” one Auror nearly pleaded, “You must understand why we’ve asked more people to stand guard around you. You shouldn’t blindly dismiss them, surely you understand the current threat?” 

Dumbledore nodded, “Of course, my time as Minister will soon be coming to an end. That’s what you’re worried about, isn’t it? Perhaps it may not be happening in the most traditional of ways, but it will happen nonetheless. No need to put so many people in danger when it cannot be stopped.” 

“We’re trying to stop that from happening, sir. Nobody wants Grindelwald to take your spot,” the Auror tried explaining, with little success, “You can’t let your guard down now. We have a chance at stopping him and putting an end to all this. You have to understand that we all want you to keep your position, especially with all the mess in the colonies, the last thing we need is a change in leadership here! Then we might really have to worry about losing control there as well...” 

“As I’ve heard there is no mess within our community in the colonies,” the Minister responded, “And if there is, maybe it is time for a change there as well. I hear the muggles have been standing their ground, maybe it’s for the best if the wizards also take a stand. It might not be preferable to wizards here, but it could be for the best.” 

“That’s ludicrous! Why would you want them to rebel against you? Didn’t you send a decent amount of our Auror’s over there to stop that very thing from happening?”

“I sent people over to keep the community under control, yes, but something has changed since then. I do not wish to see a rebellion of any sort, yet I feel a change coming. Whether that be my downfall as Minister, or the colonies breaking free from us, I’m not yet sure. Maybe it will be both. What I do know is that the mighty will all fall come their time. I will, the person proceeding me will when their time comes, and so will our reign over America at some point in time. It cannot be stopped, even if I wished it to.” 

“It can when you have an army standing around you, which you do. Both here and in America. If you want to stop any change from coming, we will make sure that everything stays how it is.” 

Dumbledore smiled at the Auror, “And the time will come when the great all fall, no matter the battle played. Victors rise, change even with dismay, a new way of life is made.” he rattled off, the smile never leaving his face as he recited this. He knew everyone in the room would instantly recognize it; it was ingrained in everyone’s memory at school, after all. 

The Auror sighed, not able to stop himself, “Sir, that’s just a bit of old literature. A piece of fiction written by a madman. Everyone knows that, it doesn’t mean anything for us and this upcoming war. Which is what it will end up being if we don’t stop Grindelwald now while we have the chance! All we need is the go-ahead from you.” 

“Sometimes the oddest things turn out to be our truths, wouldn’t you say?” there was a twinkle in Dumbledore’s eye, and it was obvious at this point that nothing any of the Auror’s said would get through to him today. Perhaps there would be more success tomorrow, if they even had the chance to speak with the Minister again. Who knew when the next attack would be, and here Dumbledore was reciting some ancient literature? 

_‘He’s going to cause everything to crumble even faster if he’s not careful…’_ the Auror thought, shaking his head as he left the office. 

*** 

Newt looked over at his brother as Theseus laughed loudly, wondering what could possibly have been so funny. Knowing his brother, it could’ve been anything. 

_‘Is he ever going to leave?’_ Newt wondered as he looked back at the paper he had picked up. He wasn’t typically one to keep track of recent events, but he found he really had nothing else to do anymore. It was either read the newspaper or sit around and stare at the walls, so he decided that keeping up to date on what was going on around America wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

Since the original letter stating that Theseus might have to return to London, nothing else had been said on the subject. The Ministry was mainly wanting to know what was going on in New York when they contacted them now. There had been no more news on Grindelwald, or Dumbledore losing his status as Minister. Was all that no longer a threat? Was Theseus going to be staying in New York after all? 

_‘Or is there something more sinister about to happen here and they don’t want us to worry over what’s going on in London?’_ it sounded far-fetched, but Newt couldn’t help but occasionally think of the worst case scenario. He believed worrying was useless, as it simply meant you suffer twice, but sometimes he let his mind wander. 

There was still no solid proof that the wizarding community in America was going to be rebelling soon, yet they all had to stay just in case. In fact, there had been rumors of more Aurors being sent to other cities in the colonies, such as Boston and Charleston. If this was true, then maybe the Ministry did know something was starting to stir in the colonies that the Aurors stationed were still oblivious to? Certainly they would’ve heard something about it by now, if that were the case…

Newt thought to the little gossip he had been hearing from Tina Goldstein. They had met up most nights since she had proposed being a spy of sorts, though she never had anything really useful to share. Most the time it was a mix of the same stuff, and it left him wondering why he even agreed to this in the first place. She had yet to tell him anything that even seemed remotely useful since the first time they had met. The last time he saw her, she had apologized for this, seemingly knowing she was being of no help. 

_“I’m sorry I don’t have anything new today,” Tina had said after a second of them standing in silence in the alleyway, “I sneak and listen best I can, but they mostly like to have privacy during their meetings. I only catch what I can when I bring in the refreshments, though I try to hang around the door when I leave to see if they say anything when they think I’m not listening.” _

_“Do not put yourself in any danger,” Newt warned, “I can’t promise your safety if you get caught eavesdropping.” _

_“I know, I’m careful.” _

_“Perhaps we should only meet if you have new information, then? I appreciate that you give every update you can, but maybe it is in your best interest to not be seen communicating with me nearly every evening.” _

_Tina nodded, though Newt could’ve sworn he saw her face drop slightly. “I understand,” she said, “I apologize if I’ve wasted any of your time.” _

_“Not at all,” he had been quick to reassure her, “I just need to make sure I’m not somehow jeopardizing your safety.”_

Newt wasn’t even reading the words on the paper anymore, but was lost in the daydream of his memory. Tina had seemed upset he had suggested they not meet as much, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she had simply been wanting to meet with him just to be around him. There was no way that she had any feelings for him though...right? They hardly knew each other. Though he did have to admit...it had been nice seeing her so often. He had admitted it to Theseus the first time they ever saw her...but he really did think she was an attractive woman. Not that he planning on acting on this at all, but it was still nice to have her wanting to talk to him. 

“Newton,” Theseus snapped him out of his thoughts, “It’s time for you to go patrol for the evening,” he called out, “Best get going.” 

***

Tina left work and purposefully turned the wrong way for what felt like the millionth time now. It had become an everyday thing for her - leave work, take a long walk before heading home, then spend the evening ignoring and being ignored by her sister. 

On her walks she always walked by the spot where she would meet up with the kind Scamander soldier, and at first she had always gone to speak with him. It had been a little over a week since he had told her not to come up to him unless she had new information in case anyone saw what she was doing, and she had to admit that she missed speaking with him, even if only for a short period of time. 

Tina also hated that the comment had even been made, because ever since she had always felt like...like someone was following her. Watching her every move. She had become paranoid, and she hated it. It’s not like she ever had any information to give Newt anyways, why would anyone be following her? 

Every night now, she would instead stay a safe distance from Newt, watching him as he patrolled the area. _‘You worry about someone following you, yet you’re standing here watching him…’_ she thought as she saw him pacing this night. _‘I wonder if he knows I’m here. I wonder if he thinks about me everyday like I think about him…’_

She shook her head, freeing herself of the thoughts before they had time to fully surface. There’s no possible way that Newt felt anything for her, or even thought about her for that matter. Why would he? He probably had someone waiting for him back in London, after all…

“Oh!” she exclaimed as she remembered something, hitting her hand against her forehead, and indirectly getting Newt’s attention. 

“Tina?” he asked, walking up to her, “Should I ask if you have any new information for me, or should I assume you were just passing by?” 

“I do!” how had she forgotten? It had been one of the first things she heard when she got to work that morning, and she had made a mental note that she had to tell Newt. Yet here she was, so focused on watching him that she had completely forgotten! 

“Go on, then.” he urged, “What is it?” 

“I heard some of our Aurors talking today. They said they know there are Ministry officials here, you know...like you.” 

“And?” 

“I think they’re planning some sort of attack on you. Not you in particular, but all of you-” 

Newt cut her off before she had the chance to start rambling, “When?” 

“I don’t know, I didn’t hear. I just know I heard that they wanted to take their control back.” 

He didn’t say anything at first, as it processing what Tina had just told him, “Okay,” he said after a second, “I’ll make sure everyone is watching out for any sort of attack. As for you, keep listening to see if you hear anything else about it. Let me know immediately if you do. Don’t do anything crazy though, alright? This could be a silly rumor.” 

Tina nodded, “I promise, I’ll do what I can to get the details.” 

*** 

_[That Morning - American Ministry]_

“Do really think that Goldstein girl could be trying to give our information out?” one man joked, “I’m not sure she has the brains for that.” 

Achilles Tolliver shook his head, “She’s going somewhere every night, and it’s not home. She lingers around doors, stalls to long when she brings tea or anything into meetings. Something is up with her.” 

“How do you know where she’s been going at night?” 

“I followed her one night and noticed she went far out of her way. She’s done this every single night for weeks.” Tolliver explained.

“You follow her? That’s...” 

“Not important,” Tolliver shook his head, “Look, I think we need to put some sort of bug in her ear. Something that’s not true. See if she runs to tell whoever she’s meeting up with...and see if the Ministry reacts to it. Then we’ll know if she’s leaking information.” 

“Yeah? What rumor you thinking of starting, Achilles?” 

Achilles looked at the door and saw Tina walking by, quickly whispering to the other man in the room, “She’s outside the door just...follow my lead on this.” 

Once he got a nod in response, Tolliver spoke a little louder than normal, “I think we should do something about the Ministry officials trying to take over our city. We’re losing our control, and we need to take it back.” 

“Yeah,” the other man responded equally as loud, though Achilles could see him questioning why they were doing this, “I say we chase them out, back to London. I’m sure the others will be on board with it too.”

Keeping an eye on the door, Tolliver shook his head when he saw Tina quickly start to retreat, “I guess we’ll see what she does with that information, then.” 

“I still think you’re going crazy, but I guess we’ll see.” the other man laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
Feel free to find me on tumblr @newsalamandertina if ya want!


	5. The Rebels Who Scream Revolution

“The colonies are talking about a rebellion, following the Muggles example. We cannot let this happen. The sooner I can get rid of Dumbledore, the better.” Grindelwald said, pacing back and forth as he addressed his followers, “He has been letting the Americans enjoy a taste of freedom for too long, and they need to remember their place.” 

There was a round of voices agreeing with him before he continued speaking, “We must regain full control, of both the Ministry and it’s colonists. Without it, our cause will fail. It will be all for nothing. But no, for the sake of the greater good, we must ensure that this does not happen.” 

He paused, “And once we know we are secured in that regard, we will expand our control even further. There won’t be a wizarding community that doesn’t answer to me.” 

Another roar of agreement cut through the air, and Grindelwalds grin grew upon hearing this, though it reminded him of another detail that they would have to soon figure out if he truly wanted to have global control. 

While his current army was more than enough to continue fighting the Ministry, it wouldn’t be enough after it fell to him. They would need people to stay in London, then they would need people to send across to the American colonies. Once everything had been secured in those two places, they would then need to expand their numbers again to move to yet another community. 

Grindelwald would need more loyal followers, and a good amount of them. 

_‘The entire wizarding world will be under my control. Whatever the Muggles do, however their war ends, is not our issue. We will not lose our control.’_

***

Tina lurked around the corner, trying to hear any possible gossip or rumors she could about the attack being planned. Ever since she had told Newt about what she had heard, she had been trying even harder to stay completely up to date on the gossip. 

When was it going to happen? Where was it going to happen? Was it even real? 

Nothing of the sort seemed to be talked about. Instead all Tina seemed to be hearing was irrelevant drama, or things that were obviously not true. There was the occasional thing she heard that she deemed worthy of telling Newt, but he brushed most of it off. 

A rumor that Minister Dumbledore is sick? Not true, the Ministry would’ve told us if that were the case. Dumbledore has already been killed and it’s being kept quiet? Again, not possible. Newt seemed to believe if anything had happened involving the Ministry, they would’ve been informed of it. 

“But what if that’s what they want you to think? If something has happened, they don’t want you to know. They want you to keep doing what you’re doing, and stopping any possible rebellion here, right?” she tried arguing with him one night. 

“If something had happened in London,” Newt responded, “Someone there would’ve told us. If not the Minister or any of his staff, then a family member or friend would’ve sent notice. It’s no secret that we’re in New York, they would’ve kept us informed.” 

“What if they had no way to reach you?” 

“Tina, you need to stop with these conspiracies. Dumbledore has still been contacting us; he’s okay. Have you heard anything else?” 

She shook her head, “Nothing that would be of interest to you. Office drama, or things that I know aren’t true. Such as you’re not actually working for the Ministry, you’re all just exiles pretending to be important. Or you’re not even actually from England.” she paused, “I’ve been hearing a lot less since I told you what I heard about the attack.” 

This detail caught Newt’s attention, “Do you think someone knows you leaked that information? Have you told anybody else at all about it? About what you do?” 

“Of course not, I know that could be dangerous.” 

“You’ve told me you have a sister. Does she know?” 

Tina shook her head, “We don’t talk anymore. She might have noticed that I’m gone more at night, but then she might be as well. I’m really not sure.” 

“You live together but don’t talk?” 

“We disagree about whether or not the Ministry should have power here. She thinks America needs to break free, and I don’t. After constant arguments about it, I think we both just decided it wasn’t worth it anymore.” 

This didn’t seem to ease Newt’s new worry, “Tina, you need to be careful. Even more careful then you already think you are. They might suspect a leak and only talk about actual plans in complete secret,” seeing her facial expression change, he quickly added, “If that’s the case, do not go looking for wherever it is they’re talking. Do not. If they react how officials at the Ministry would, it won’t be good if you’re found out.” 

“But...how else will I help you?” 

“You don’t have to concern yourself with that. Please just focus on your own safety.” 

Newt’s words stuck with Tina, especially as she went to work the next day. She tried not to worry so much about hearing things to report to him, but she found she couldn’t help herself. Per usual, she only heard useless little dramas at first, but then she suddenly heard something that caught her full attention. 

“Did you hear that Jones was arrested this morning?” one witch whispered to another, “I believe the charge was something about casting lumos near a non-wizard, but he’s actually being held. He didn’t even get a warning.” 

“Why would they arrest him? Don’t they usually just give fines for that sort of thing?” the other whispered back. 

“I heard it’s because he’s been openly loyal to Minister Dumbledore and the Ministry itself. He’s been arguing against even attempting to get our freedom.” 

Tina’s heart started pounding. They arrested someone for casting a simple spell near a non-wizard, who probably didn’t even see it? Why would they do that unless...unless they were trying to silence him from disagreeing with the supposed rebellion? Or was she just being crazy, looking for conspiracies that weren’t really there? 

“I heard they also got Smith for the same reason,” the first witch continued on, oblivious to the fact that Tina was eavesdropping, “Something silly happened and he was arrested. You know he was also a big supporter of Dumbledore.” 

She spent the rest of the day on edge, worried that any little slip up would result in her sudden arrest. After all, she hadn’t always been a quiet supporter of Dumbledore. Tina had only gotten more reserved about it recently, when she wanted to hide that she was meeting with a British soldier every night. 

By the end of her work day, Tina practically rushed out desperate to find Newt and tell him about the arrests. If Ministry supporters were being arrested for minor incidents, she had something to be majorly concerned about. 

“Newt!” she called out as silently as she could and still have him hear her, “I need to talk to you!” 

He quickly turned in her direction, walking over when he spotted her, “What is it? Please tell me you haven’t managed to get yourself into some sort of trouble.” 

Why is that the first thing he says, Tina wonders briefly. “No,” she said, “Not exactly, not yet. I heard today that a bunch of people who openly supported staying with the Ministry are being arrested. Newt, I wasn’t always quiet about my support. I haven’t been as open recently, but...but what if they arrest me? Why are they doing this? Can they do this?” 

Newt shook his head, “I don’t believe they can hold anyone unless they have solid reasoning, though Tina...we got some news earlier today that might explain it. The arrests, did they happen today? Do you know?” 

“I think so. Why? What’s going on?” 

“The Ministry enacted a new law today. We just got notice of it, and I’m assuming so did those in charge here. I’m afraid your people might be trying to...attempt to counter it? I’m not sure what Dumbledore was thinking…” _Or if it even was Dumbledore,_ he thought. 

“What law?” Tina was getting more uneasy. The Ministry had never passed any law on them that had caused any outrage. What could possibly cause people to want to fight it? 

“Any known supporter of rebellion...is supposed to be arrested. By us. I suppose they’re supposed to be tried for some sort of treason, but I wasn’t given specifics any further than ‘arrest those threatening action against the Ministry’.” 

Tina didn’t say anything for a minute, but let the information sink in. Had their small team of Aurors gotten memo of this law, and decided to start arresting those supporting the Ministry? Wouldn’t that just mean they could be arrested themselves? 

“Let me walk you home,” Newt’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, “I don’t believe it’s safe for you to be walking alone right now.” 

“Thank you…” she was grateful that she had him to protect her, need be. This entire situation had her extremely jumpy, and suddenly the feeling of being watched had returned to her. She walked a bit closer to Newt, accidentally brushing up against his arm as they arrived at her home.

“Will you be alright tonight?” he asked as she walked up to the door. 

“I should be,” she answered, “I’ll find you tomorrow to let you know that I’m okay?” Tina blushed as she said this. Did he care that much about her? Would he care if she was arrested? 

Newt nodded, “Please do.” 

Tina watched as he walked away before opening the door to her home and stepping inside. Instead of her normal empty main room, she was greeted by three of the American Aurors standing in front of her. 

“Porpentina Goldstein,” Achilles Tolliver said, “You’re under arrest for crimes against the new Magical Congress of America.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
You find me on tumblr @ newsalamandertina if you want!


	6. They Have Not Your Interest at Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to ravenpuff1956 for betaing!

“You...you can’t arrest me!” Tina gasped in shock as her wrists were suddenly bound together tightly behind her, “I haven’t done anything wrong!” 

Achilles Tolliver laughed, “But have you? Perhaps you haven’t heard, but our new Congress has enacted a series of laws, many of which you’ve broken. Mostly, the one stating that any known supporters of the British Ministry of Magic are to be arrested.”

He paused for a second before snarling, “Don’t worry, from what I’ve seen nobody will miss you. Except maybe a certain Brit you’ve been leaking information too?” 

How did he know about that? The only person who knew that was Newt...as far as she knew, he hadn’t even told any of the other British Aurors about it. 

“Even if somebody cared enough to look for you,” Tolliver continued, “I’m sure we could come up with something to hold you for. There’s probably an abundance of laws you’ve broken, Ministry ones included.” he leaned closer to her face and whispered, “Or we could just frame you for something. That’ll be easy enough, won’t it?” 

“My sister will notice if I’m gone! She’ll notice when I don’t come home.” Tina didn’t really believe this, but she had to say something. She hoped the terror in her voice wasn’t obvious. 

Tolliver didn’t back away from her, but rather got so close she could feel his breath on her face, “Who do you think tipped us off that you were giving out information? Your sister knew you were acting suspicious and reported it, as she should’ve done.”

“She would never…” 

“She knows what you’ve been doing is wrong. Treason is a very serious crime, Goldstein. Worthy of death, even.” 

His last statement sent a new wave of fear through Tina. There was no way she could be killed for what she had done, was there? They had no proof she had ever even spoken with any of the British Aurors, much less leaked information. 

“Come on, we’ve got a nice cell waiting for you.” Tolliver laughed again, grabbing her arm roughly. Tina tried to free herself from his grip, but it was no use as he apparated them out of her home. 

***

Newt wished he was exhausted when he returned to his quarters later that night, after having dropped Tina off, but he was wide awake. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Tina and what she had told him. If innocent people were being arrested for the smallest of crimes, would they find something to charge her with? 

_‘I’m sure she can take care of herself,’_ Newt told himself, _‘I need to get my mind off of her and focus on what I was actually sent here to do.’_

He hated to admit it, but the woman had taken up a decent amount of his thoughts recently. Not only the information she gave, or attempted to give him, but her smile. Her laugh, which he had gotten to hear on occasion. Everything about her was slowly overtaking his every thought, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

“Newt, can I talk to you?” Theseus’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he went to lay down. 

“What is it?” 

“We received a letter from the Ministry tonight while you were gone,” he said, “They want a portion of the Aurors they sent here to go back to London. I believe we talked about this before, didn’t we? How some of us might get sent back?” 

Newt sighed, “Yeah, I remember. So when do you get to go back?” He hated to admit that he was relieved to hear that Theseus wouldn’t be constantly bothering him, but it also worried him as well. As if he needed another thing to worry about. 

Was the situation in London getting that bad? Would Theseus be safe? 

“Theseus,” he said suddenly, before Theseus could answer his previous question, “Can I see the letter that the Minister sent telling you this?” 

“It didn’t come from the Minister. One of his advisors sent it, why?” 

“Have you noticed that nothing we’ve been getting has been from the Minister anymore, like it was originally?” Maybe it was a far-fetched conspiracy, but what if something was seriously wrong? What if Theseus was walking into a dangerous situation? 

...Should Newt really care? 

“He’s having his advisors do their job. Don’t worry Newt, we’re going to prevent anything from happening, remember? I leave tomorrow, so don’t stress yourself out over it. I’m going. Just like with this assignment, I was handpicked to return.” 

Theseus laughed before continuing, “I think the Minister likes me, maybe I have a promotion coming in the future.” 

“If you say so…” 

***

The next afternoon, Theseus (as well as about half the other Aurors), took portkeys back to London. Newt assumed they’d be leaving via ship--the same way they arrived in New York--but apparently they were so urgently needed that wasn’t an option. They had to be in London that same day, leaving a portkey as the only option. 

The next few days were blissfully quiet. Not only was Theseus not constantly jabbering in Newt’s ear about one thing or another, but with half the Aurors gone the living quarters in general were much calmer than they had been since his arrival in New York. 

But things had also been different on his nightly outings. Usually while he patrolled, he could expect to at least catch a glimpse of Tina hiding and watching him. He found it amusing that she tried to hide from him, so he never mentioned to her that her hiding skills weren’t that great in this area. He just hoped she was more careful about it at work, or could make it more casual since she was an employee. 

Since the night he had dropped her off at home, he hadn’t seen her at all. He wondered if he had somehow scared her away, but a sinking feeling told Newt that wasn’t the case. He thought back to one of the last conversations they had; where Tina had told him about the whisperings of the arrests happening. Maybe some of the citizens like to gossip outside of the office...maybe he could get someone to say what they knew about her. 

Newt decided there would be no harm in asking, but he’d have to be careful about it. Maybe he could ask about her in a more official way? After all, he was a British official...or would that scare people away from talking with him? 

“Excuse me, do you know anything about Tina Goldstein?” he began asking people at random. He avoided those who looked like they wouldn’t be willing to talk, and made a point to ask those he thought looked like the ones who gossiped back in London. Surely he’d have more luck getting information out of them. 

Two nights he did this, learning nothing. Nobody had even heard of her, much less knew where she was or what she was up to. Maybe she really had fled. 

On the third night, he hadn’t given up yet. Still having no luck, he was ready to stop asking for the night. He turned a corner, following his usual route when he heard someone call out to him. 

“Hey,” the voice whispered, “Hey you, British guy,” 

Newt turned and saw an older woman looking from around a corner, motioning him to walk towards her. It was odd, but she didn’t seem like she meant any harm. If anything, she looked like she was in a hurry.

Putting a hand on his wand, he did walk towards her. While she probably wasn’t a threat, he had to be careful. 

“Can I help you?” he asked as matter-of-factly as he could, not letting his guard down. 

“Heard you been askin’ around about Tina Goldstein.” the woman said. Newt raised an eyebrow. Had this been the person he was waiting for? 

“I have. Do you know where I might find her?” 

“I know what happened to that girl. Saw some of the officers take her, they left her door open. Talked real loud. I only caught a few words, but I heard them say she was gettin’ arrested. Didn’t hear what for, but she seemed to be arguing it.” 

Newt felt his heart pounding in his chest. So something had happened to her. “Officers? Do you know if they were from the Ministry?” he doubted this, but he had to be sure. 

The woman shook her head, “No, they were American alright. I caught a bit of a glance but I didn’t want them spottin’ me. They tried to form their own Magical Law Enforcement department a while back, don’t think the Minister ever approved of it.Wanted to rely on his own people. Regardless, they have Aurors. Those were the people I saw take her.” 

“And you have no clue why?” 

“I’ve heard rumors that they been trying to enforce a new law of theirs.” 

“A law of theirs? So it didn’t come from the Minister?” he had no proof that anything thing lady was saying was true, but it’s the only lead he had. And some of this information he already knew from his briefings with the British Aurors, so maybe none of it was false. 

“No, they made their own law, going against one that the Minister recently announced. Any American known to be in support of the Minister is to be arrested, so she was probably caught bein’ disloyal. I’d seen her sneaking around at night, so I wouldn’t be awfully surprised if it was true. Awfully brave of her, if I say so myself.” 

Newt nodded, “Thank you. Is there anything else you can tell me?” 

She shook her head, “I’ve said too much. I best be going before someone spots me talkin’ with you. Don’t wanna get arrested as well.” 

Newt watched as the woman walked past him and out of sight, thinking of what she had told him. 

Tina was arrested for being disloyal to America’s made up government, and it was because of him. 

_‘And it will be me who rescues her,’_ he thought, now almost wishing he’d have Theseus there to help. But he didn’t; all he had was the small group of remaining Aurors that he would have to come clean to about Tina.

He just hoped they’d help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Any guesses on what comes next?   
Find me on tumblr @ newsalamandertina if you want


	7. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait period!  
Happy Holidays!  
Thank you to my amazing beta ravenpuff1956, you're amazing

Newt walked quickly, trying not to full on sprint back towards the lodging the Ministry had set up for the Aurors they had sent. There were many worst-case scenarios running wild through his head, and he was unsuccessful in keeping them at bay. 

_‘What if they’ve killed her?’_ was the thought that kept nagging front and center in his mind, _‘Are they torturing her? Is she even still in New York?’_

The last question hit him as he walked into the lodging where the Aurors who hadn’t been sent back to London were all resting. What if she wasn’t in New York anymore...did the Americans have places in other colonies to send prisoners? If this was where they mainly operated out of...would they keep her nearby? 

“Scamander, you aren’t supposed to be back yet. Not until the first sign of sunrise, remember?” one called out to him. 

“I’m aware, Baker,” Newt responded, “But we have a problem.” This caught everyone’s attention; suddenly everyone was looking at him. 

“A problem? What kind of problem?” Baker asked, “What could be so bad it sent you running back here? Usually you stay away as long as you can.” 

“I…” Newt stopped, realizing now was the time he had to finally come clean. He hadn’t told anybody that he had an American acting as a spy. Any information she had given him he had passed on as gossip he had managed to hear as he was patrolling. He wasn’t sure he was even allowed to have people spying for him. After all, he technically wasn’t an actual Auror...he was just acting as one because the Minister had asked him to. 

Baker groaned, “What in Merlin’s name have you done, Scamander?” 

“A while ago I had someone approach me about helping us collect information about the supposed rebellion.” Newt was quick to explain, “They worked for the government here and thought they could help get us inside information.” 

“Scamander-”

“She’s been arrested for leaking things to me. Apparently the Americans tried forming their own law enforcement unit a while back and have recently started arresting people they suspected were for the British cause,” Newt cut Baker off before he could begin scolding him, “I’m guessing it was to spite the law we just put in place here. There has to be something we can do to help her.” 

The looks of disapproval were obvious throughout the room. He couldn’t tell if they would even consider helping him or not. But if they didn’t...wouldn’t that be letting the Americans’ get away with making their own laws that go against the Minister? 

After what felt like an eternity, another Auror spoke up, “This woman...is she the only one you’ve heard about getting arrested?” 

“She had mentioned a few days ago that a few of her coworkers-who were known supporters of us-had been arrested for minor crimes. I warned her to be careful…” he whispered the last part, hoping nobody heard him. He felt a sudden twinge of pain in his chest, the realization that this is his fault finally hitting. Had he not agreed to let Tina play as his spy, she might not have been arrested. If he had stayed with her, hadn’t let her go home...a million different scenarios played out in his head, all the things he could have done differently. 

Could he have prevented this from happening? 

“And I’m guessing you have no proof of any of this?” the same Auror asked, sounding intrigued.

Newt shook his head, “No, Taylor, I don’t. You’ll just have to take my word for it.” 

Baker looked over at Taylor giving him a ‘don’t encourage this’ look, but Taylor went on, a hint of a smile crept onto his face. “You seem to care for this girl, Scamander. You’re sure she was just an informant?”

There was a chorus of muffled laughter throughout the room. Newt wasn’t sure if he was blushing or not, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know if he was. Did he dare admit to these people that he had caught feelings for Tina Goldstein? Is that what they were? She had, after all, been the thing he thought about most now…

“Are you sure that innocent people are being held prisoner due to supporting the Ministry?” Baker asked, snapping Newt away from his thoughts and saving him from having to answer Taylor’s question, “You’re absolutely certain that something is going on?” 

“Yes.” 

Baker now looked around the room, “Does anyone have any ideas on how to help save Scamander's woman?” 

Now Newt was fully aware that he was turning red in the face. Tina being referred to as ‘his woman’ was not something he expected to hear, nor was it really the truth. But it seemed the others were willing to help under the impression that she was his lover...so why ruin that by telling the truth? Besides…it was a nice though, one that he liked to entertain. 

“They can’t make their own laws,” a third Auror, Atkinson, piped up from a corner of the room. “So they can’t hold her for supporting the Ministry. Obviously we wouldn’t have a law against that.” 

“They could just pin her for something else then, even if that’s true.” Baker shook his head, “Though...if they are arresting people for supporting the Ministry, they are then breaking our newest law. By doing that, these apparent ‘American Aurors’ are going against us, and we have reason to arrest them.” 

For a split second, Newt felt a feeling of hope, then a few of his earlier thoughts came back into his head, “What if they don’t have Tina in New York anymore? Could they have taken her to a different colony?” 

“If they’re aware that they are breaking one of our laws, I don’t think they’d be that careless at the moment. If they know you’re involved with her, then they wouldn’t want her out in public that much. I’d bet she’s being held at their main offices.” Baker explained, looking as if he was actually thinking all this through now. What had changed everyone’s minds so quickly? Was the thought of Newt being in a relationship really so interesting to everyone? 

Atkinson spoke up once more, “Scamander, why don’t you go finish your patrolling and we’ll have something planned out for you by the time you get back. After all, it seems most of us are willing to help. Right?” Everyone nodded and a few voicing their agreement. 

“Beside the fact that the Americans are starting to rebel by doing this,” Taylor laughed, “I’d love to meet the woman who finally got Scamander’s eye. From what I’ve heard, this is a first.” Of course, everything they had heard about Newt’s personal life came from Theseus. 

“We are to focus on the fact that this is an act of rebellion,” Baker snapped, “Yes, we are helping one of our own, but we’re also fulfilling the duty we were sent here to do. Focus on dealing with this going against the Minister. Scamander, go resume your post. We’ll look at our options for moving in on them tomorrow.” 

Wordlessly, Newt turned and walked back out, towards the area he was typically stationed. The others were really going to help...of course they were spinning it as enforcing the new law, but then they’d have to have some legal backing if the Ministry questions their actions. Still...what was the likelihood of that? 

Taylor’s words echoed through Newts head, _“From what I’ve heard, this is a first.”_ Of course they’d be curious about Tina, they were friends of Theseus, after all. They’d probably heard all sorts of things about Newt from his dear older brother. 

By the time it was time for Newt to return to the quarters, he was still wide awake and full of anxiety. It had been a number of hours since he had told the Aurors what was going on, meaning he had just spent the last few hours patrolling and letting his mind wander to all sorts of worst-case scenarios involving Tina. 

_‘What is it about her,’_ he thought, trying his best to shake all the thoughts about her out of his head so he could better focus, _‘What has she done to me? I don’t think I’ve ever been so distracted before…’_

“Scamander,” Baker’s voice was, for once, welcoming to hear. The sight of the Aurors in the room was welcomed instead of dreaded. “We’ll be conducting a raid on the American’s offices soon to arrest those rebelling against the Minister. Since you were the one who brought this to our attention, we would like you to be part of this. And unofficially, this will help give you time to save that informant of yours.” 

“Of course,” Newt nodded in agreement, his anxiety rising again. He worried it was too late, or that she wouldn’t even be there. At least they were going to be acting soon. 

Within the hour, every single one of the few Aurors who hadn’t been sent back to London was ready to leave. Apparently, everyone wanted in on what was arguably the most exciting thing that had happened since arriving in the colonies. Baker was barking out commands, and it was obvious that he had taken over the leadership role of the small group. 

In the next few moments, a whirlwind of events occurred. They apparated into what looked like a lobby, then a chorus of cries could be heard. 

_“Ministry of Magic, don’t move!” _

_“The Minister sent his army!” _

_“Please, I’ve done nothing wrong!”_

Everything went chaotic. The British Aurors were running in every direction, as were the American witches and wizards who had only done wrong by showing up to work that day. Spells started flying everywhere, Newt having to dodge more than one stunning spell that was sent in his direction. Dread filled him when the realization of what was happening hit him; there was no way to know who was truly innocent or not, so the Aurors didn’t know who to arrest. They were trying to find any so-called American Aurors, and were taking down everyone who got in their way. 

_‘I caused this,’_ horror filled his mind, _‘If anyone dies, it’s because I thought I needed help rescuing ...TINA!’_ In the craziness of the past couple of minutes, he had been briefly distracted by his main goal: he had to save Tina. 

Keeping low, avoiding spells as he went, Newt tried to locate anywhere were prisoners might be held. People ran past him towards the main part of the action, though didn’t seem to notice him slinking by. Eventually the hallways became deserted, though the noise from the lobby area kept them far from quiet. 

Was he going the right way? He had no clue; he didn’t know this building at all. He had only recently learned where it was to begin with. 

Nevertheless, Newt kept on walking until even the sounds of the battle were becoming harder to hear. How far down was he at this point? 

He stopped for a second, looking around for any indication a prisoner might be kept in the area. Sighing, he was about to continue on when he heard it: a muffled swear, followed by a ‘shh’. Stopping again, Newt strained to hear what was being said. 

“Quite down, you’re not going to break that lock, especially not without your wand.” a hushed voice hissed. 

“At least I’m trying. Something’s obviously going on, or else they wouldn’t have all left. This is our chance to escape.” A familiar voice spoke this time. 

“So they can arrest us on actual charges this time, Goldstein?” 

Newts heart started racing. Goldstein? That meant…

He started running towards the voices, hoping it was the right direction. 

“Shh, someone’s coming!” The hushed, unfamiliar voice said as all sound from the prisoners stopped again. 

Newt turned one last corner, seeing the cell where multiple people were imprisoned. His eyes focusing on one person in particular. 

“Tina,” he whispered, almost as if he needed confirmation ir were really her. 

“Newt!” she exclaimed, “You found me! Not that I was expecting you to, but I...will stop talking now.” 

“I’m guessing everyone here was also wrongfully arrested?” he asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Surely she wasn’t being held with actual criminals, and this way he wouldn’t have to worry about _releasing_ actual criminals. 

Tina nodded, “I’ve been trying to get us out of here, but it’s difficult without a wand. I’m not sure where the guards have gone, but you should do something quick before they come back. You are here to get us out, right?”

“Of course,” he said, “Just give me a second…” he went to the lock, saying a silent prayer that it wasn’t magic resistant. That was one thing he hadn’t thought of...what if he couldn’t use magic to get them out? He whispered the spell, and by some miracle the lock came open. Maybe they didn’t know how to magic-proof this place. 

Naturally, everyone who had been in the cell immediately ran out seeing it open. The only one who didn’t was Tina, who stepped out and turned to Newt. 

“You rescued me,” she said quietly, though not quite a whisper, “Thank you.” 

“You didn’t think I would leave you here, did you?” Newt smiled, becoming aware of how fast his heart was beating. He really had caught it bad for this woman. “Shall I take you home and make sure you get inside safely this time?” 

Her eyes downcast, “I can’t go home. My sister...she’s the one who turned me in. I don’t think I have anywhere safe to go now.” 

“Then come with me,” the words left his mouth before he had time to process them. Judging by the look on Tina’s face, she had also not been expecting this offer. 

“Stay with you?” 

“Until we find somewhere safe for you to stay. I know it’s not exactly appropriate, but as my brother has returned to London there is an empty cot in my quarters. You’ll have privacy, I promise.” 

Though hesitating, Tina gave a small nod and Newt wasted no time in apparating them back to his lodgings. She didn’t need to be in that building any longer, and he wasn’t going to prolong it if he didn’t have to. 

She again hesitated as she walked into the small room containing two cots and, in the corner, a single suitcase. “Are you sure this will be alright?” she asked. 

“I don’t believe we have much other choice. We can’t afford to put you up in any private rooms in the city.” 

Nodding, Tina turned to face him, “Newt, I...I should thank you again. For what you did.”

“I’m afraid I may have just made things worse. You’ve might not have noticed, but this place is deserted...they’re all at your offices, fighting those who arrested you and more. I didn’t think about the consequences, I just wanted you safe.” In this moment, he decided to let his heart control his next actions instead of his brain. He wanted to kiss her, glancing at her lips this feeling grew, but shook off that thought and went to hug her instead. Surely this would be acceptable? 

What happened next, Newt wasn’t expecting. As the words left his mouth, Tina flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and connecting their lips. They broke apart for a brief second, but instead of pulling back they reconnected, this time with more passion behind it. Newt wasn’t sure how long they stood there kissing, but before he knew it they had toppled over onto his cot. 

In this moment, Newt had never been more glad that nobody else was around as he and Tina became acquainted in the most intimate way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!  
What do you think happens next?   
Did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
Find me on tumblr @ newsalamandertina


End file.
